The Evil Emperor Returns! A Reception from Mysterious Assassins?
is the ninety-fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on June 11, 2017. Its original American airdate was January 19, 2019. Summary After negotiating with Frieza, Goku is eating at Capsule Corp. while he waits for Fortuneteller Baba to bring Frieza back. Krillin and the others are still uneasy with Frieza joining but Whis points out that Frieza's resurrection compared to the universe being in jeopardy is small. In Universe 4, Quitela is communicating with Sidra from Universe 9 about Frieza, and Quitela repeats his desire to assassinate Frieza in order for Universe 7 to get disqualified and eliminated by Zeno. In Universe 9, Sidra asks Ro about Quitela's plot and Roh says here should be no hesitation and decides to send assassins to Universe 7 to kill Frieza. In Universe 7, Trunks is curious about Frieza after seeing his picture in the board with the rest of the team. Goku tells Bulma that Trunks and Goten do not know about the Tournament of Power and Vegeta says knowing will be a bother. Bulma tells Trunks that everyone on the board are guests for the celebration of Bulla's birth but Trunks points out Frieza is evil. Vegeta reluctantly lies that Frieza has redeemed although Vegeta is disgusted with himself for defending Frieza. Goku asks Trunks if he wants to go to 17's island to protect all its animals and monsters so 17 can attend. Vegeta is about to protest but Trunks excitedly agrees and goes to tell Goten. Bulma and Vegeta are irritated at Goku for using their son as a bargain to get 17 to agree to the tournament. Goku asks Krillin to take the boys to the island to pick up 17. Krillin is reluctant but Goku reminds him of how much 17 has changed and Krillin, comparing this to 18, agrees. Goku leaves to pick up Frieza but not before asking a gift from Bulma to give to Baba. Krillin, 18, Trunks, Goten, and Marron arrive at the island and meet with 17. 18 and 17 coldly greet each other and Krillin tries to initiate a friendly conversation but 18 tells him not to. 17 kindly greets Marron but says her name wrong and is threatened by 18. Trunks and Goten explore the island, and 17 wonders if it is safe to entrust the island to the boys and Krillin confirms it is. Marron asks to stay with Trunks and Goten. Krillin doesn't want to but 18 says Marron is tougher than he thinks. As Krillin and the two androids leave, a pair of poachers watch from inside a submarine and think it's safe but one of them senses that the kids are not ordinary kids. Krillin, 18, and 17 arrive at Capsule Corp. Gohan encourages everyone to put the past behind them so they can fight for the universe. Piccolo and 17 do that by shaking hands. Meanwhile, Frieza is brought back but he and Goku punch each other's guts as a greeting. They are about to leave when they learn there are many creatures asking for Goku and Frieza. Goku suspects they were sent to stop him from entering in the tournament but one of them refuses to give out information and he is wounded by Frieza, who sees this as a warm greeting. Meanwhile, Beerus is angry that Goku is late and Krillin asks Whis what will happen if they are late, and Whis says they will be disqualified and the universe will be erased. Goku says there is no time left and wants to leave but Frieza powers up into his golden state, saying his body has grown soft in Hell and he wants a warm-up and if there is no time left, he is not at fault. Major Events *Trunks, Goten and Marron stay on the island Android 17 was protecting. *Frieza is resurrected for 24 hours by Baba. *Sidra and Roh send assassins in an attempt to kill Frieza. Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 4 *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation ***Fortuneteller Baba's Palace ***Monster Island ***Korin Tower *Universe 9 *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Halo *Crystal Ball Transformations *Golden Frieza Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshikata Toshio *'Storyboard' - Masato Mitsuka *'Episode Director' - Masato Mitsuka *'Animation Supervisor' - Paul Año-Nuevo, Eugene Ayson & Yuichi Karasawa *'Key Animators' - Mamoru Hoshino, Kyouta Washikita, Tatsuya Annoura, Kenji Miuma, Yuichi Karasawa, Yoshitaka Kato, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Shuntaro Mura, Yong-ce Tu Differences from the manga *The entirety of this episodes events are exclusive to the anime with the only similarity being the scene where all the members of Team Universe 7 minus Goku and Frieza meet up at Capsule Corporation. **In the manga, this scene happens on the morning of the Tournament as Vegeta heads outside and greets Gohan and Android 17. In the anime, the scene happens the night before the Tournament where Piccolo and Android 17 shake hands. Errors *When Krillin remembers about his wife Android 18 before going to the island, she wore her main outfit in the Buu Saga as her hoop earrings are gold instead of red. *Despite Frieza's name being spelled "Freeza" in the original Japanese version, the makeshift photo of him with his name on the bottom is not edited to reflect Funimation's English dub spelling of his name. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Ghost Usher in 30 years, since the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. *This episode also marks the first onscreen interactions between Android 18/Krillin/Piccolo and Android 17 since the Imperfect Cell Saga. **Additionally, it shows the first ever onscreen interaction between Android 17 and his niece Marron. *The way No. 18 immediately threatens to kill No. 17 after he says Marron's name wrong by saying "Maron" is possibly a reference to Krillin's ex-girlfriend, Maron. *When Goku is waiting for Frieza to be revived, he re-enacts his fight with Grandpa Gohan at Baba's place. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 94 (BDS) es:Episodio 94 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:O Imperador do Mal revive! Chegam misteriosos assassinos! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 094 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super